Links
This list of web addresses is based on one from the Join Me MSN group here, which is regularly updated by Gold Joinee Smith. However, since this is a Wiki, you should expect the two to be out of sync. If you're making a change here, please consider also submitting it to GJ Smith. Also, please don't add any sites hosted by CJB (dot) NET. They'll fail the Wiki's spam filter. You can link to them through some other site if you like; for example TinyURL. Main Sites *'Join Me!' - Danny's official Join Me web portal! Check here for updates from The Leader! Also available here (same site, different address). * New Joinee forum - A forum created by Platinum Joinee Fowler which replaced the original one by Diamond Joinee Whitby. * Join Me MSN group - With (mostly older) photos and the original (still sometimes used) chat-room. * Joinee Radio - A great companion when using any of these sites. By Platinum Joinee Fowler! * The Join Me Photo archive - The photo archive for old meet pictures set up by Platinum Joinee Fowler. If you can't find a meet anywhere else then look in here!! * The Joinee portal - The main portal to Join Me websites. By Gold Joinee Clarke. *'The new chat-room' - from Gold Joinee Clarke. Location-specific Sites *'Join Me US!' - Join Me! Join Them! Join U.S.! Danny's on the march to America, you know! Plus some great Join Me philosophy by Joinee T-Bone! *'Join Me Oz!' - A site for Australian based joinees, aka AKA (Australian Karma Army)! *'Join Me Spain!' - Gold Joinee Abad's website about Join Me in Spain, in Spanish! *'Join Me Israel!' A site for joinees from Israel. * A site for London, by Joinee Eddie Himself. * A site for Derby, by Joinee Lozzo (A good list of RAOK's if you need an idea and some Join Me flyers to download and print!) * A site for the South West, by Silver Rainbow Joinee Bishop. * A site for Devon, looking much like the previous site, by Silver Rainbow Joinee Bishop. * A site for the Scottish highlands, by Silver Joinee Varwell. * Join Me San Fransisco by Silver Joinee Moose. Join Me Charity * Join Me Charity - A charity raising site by Gold Joinee Hulme. * Join Me Charity blog - Joinee Mr Hatchard's charity blog Other Charities and charitable organisations which Joinees work for * Aid Convoy - A humanitarian aid charity run by Gold Joinee K. * St. John Ambulance - Joinee Darren is Assistant County Commissioner for Essex Join Me Newsletter * Join Me Newsletter - Gold Joinee Bee (and Platinum Joinee Rufous) compile The Good Times. Join Me Swap Shop * Join Me Swap Shop - Gold Joinee Collins invites you to swap things amongst yourselves on his website. Seph Lawrance tribute site * A tribute page to Joinee Seph Lawrance who died in tragic cirmcumstances on 7th January 2005. Other relevant sites by Platinum Joinees *'Platinum Joinee Fowler's site' - Platinum Joinee Fowler has Join Me badges for you on this web site. And some nifty flyers. * Joinees dot Org - A new joinee website from Platinum Joinee Fowler! *'Platinum Joinee Rufous's site!' Platinum Joinee Rufous has a list of Join Me web resources listed here! Other relevant sites by Gold Joinees *'Joinee Friendtest' and Good Friday Friendtest - Two mini-sites by Gold Joinee Brake - take the joinee quizzes now and find out how dedicated you are to the cause! *'Gold Joinee Frost's site' - Gold Joinee Frost has Join Me post-it notes, a form for submitting entries for Join Me Too (book 2) and some great pictures of Danny and Join Me taken in Edinburgh during the festival on his web site! * Gold Joinee Gresham's site - A web site from Gold Joinee Gresham with some nifty flyers on it! *'Gold Joinee Hodges's site' - Gold Joinee Hodges puts Freeserve's Site Builder to good use! *'365 Ways' - Gold Joinee Hodges attempts to perfform all 365 RAOK's from the Random Acts of Kindness book! *'Gold Joinee Hulme's site' - A joinee website by Gold Joinee Hulme. *'The Reverend Gareth M. Saunders would like you to join him on his web site!' He's a Gold Joinee with a great diary, press stories and RAOK list. And a nice flyer and an MP3 of an interview of Danny on Radio Scotland! *'Acts of Kindness' - Gold Joinee Saunders has a Join Me section in the Acts of Kindness organization. *'Gold Joinee Smith's site!' - A web site from Gold Joinee Smith featuring a blog, pictures and movie clips of his recent tour of 4 Join Meets and a book signing. * Another Gold Joinee Smith site - Another meet web site from Gold Joinee Smith featuring his latest travels. * Gold Joinee Sweeney's Gallery - Pictures and fun! Other relevant sites by Silver Joinees * Dancing Danny - A page of dancing Danny's with the Join Me Song in the background by Silver Joinee Gentle! * The Mini Join Me site - A mini Join Me site by Silver Joinee Heulwen with some good meet writeups. *'The excellent Flash version of the Join Me song', by Silver Joinee Irwin. Come see Danny dance! Get into the groove baby! * I Dream of Join Me - A Join Me website from Washington DC based Silver Joinee Lawver. *'The official Join Me pub for Edinburgh', by Silver Joinee Robbins. The official Join Me pub for Edinburgh and some great pictures of Danny taken during the Edinburgh festival! Other Joinees' sites * Bookcrossing - A book swapping web site. The journal of a book. * More book rotation from Joinee Ryan. *'Join Me dating', by Joinee Alex & Joinee Stu. Need a date? Can't find anyone? Then try Dating Direct. *'Karmageddon!' - Joinee James has a web site for all matters relating to Karmageddon 2 on Dec 6th 2003! *'The only web site that plays the Join Me song on the home page', by Joinee James! Need a Join Me T-shirt? There's a shop here where you can buy one! *'Joinee Jen's site' - A Join Me website by Joinee Jen. * Joinee Pallister's site - Watch out for Basils and Herberts at Joinee Pallister's web site. A Join Me advert with some nifty Mission Impossible background music! *'Joinee ralph's site' - Some email banter with the leader by Joinee Ralph. *'The home of the Happy Mail', by Joinee Robinson. Make someone happy and vote for who get's made happy next! * Joinee T-Bone's site - Some great Join Me philosophy by Joinee T-Bone! *'Joinee Tom Anderson's site' - A Join Me web site by Joinee Tom Anderson with some nifty RAOKs. *'Joinee Wells's website' - A Join Me website by Joinee Wells. *'The first Joinee Wiki encyclopedia' by Joinee West of Solihull. *'Danny with a moustache?' - Click here and then hit 'PRESS CENTRE' for a new look Danny! * Celebrity Hunt - Danny gets collared at the Brighton book signing! * The Edinburgh Univerisity Join Me Society - The web site for the Edinburgh University Join Me Society. *'Live Journal' - A Join Me section on Live Journal. *'Old Join Me Forum' - The old Join Me forum, strictly for retro posting and reminissing! * Backup forum, hosted by Platinum Joinee Fowler. * Join Me Hat Share - Read about the adventures of the Join Me Hat courtesy of Gold Joinee K! Please note this site will be going off-line very soon as the domain name is allowed to expire. Web Groups * Join Me Yahoo group - With a backup chat room for when things go wrong with Microsoft! Now pretty much redundant since we have Mike Clarke's chat-room. * Join Me Edinburgh - An old site for Edinburgh joinees to meet at! Other interesting places * flickr - a photograph hosting community which many Joinees use to make available photos of Joinees and Join MEets. If you register there, you can look at flickr's Join Me group which will help you to find many of the Joinees who use the site.